I know your secret!
by NobodiesTears
Summary: Kaito Kid has figured out Shinichi's secret and is blackmailing him to do certain things at each heist until he see fit or the secret will get out! -Eventual KaiShin- - Don't like it; Don't read
1. I know your secret

I know your secret

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN:** Yeah… So sorry if anyone was looking forward to me finishing Deal Breaker. I just can't find a way to put into words what I want to do. SO! Now I am making this short one. I want it to be fun. Please enjoy!

Shinichi received an ominous phone call earlier today. Quite honestly, it chilled him to the bone, but he refused to show fear in front of an enemy.

"Is this Kudo Shinichi-san?" the caller had said. The voice didn't sound familiar. And he wasn't a private detective either, so clients shouldn't be calling him. His work was solely for the police.

"Depends. Who am I speaking to?" He replied, casually.

"Never you mind. If you know Mr. Kudo Shinichi, please inform him that I have his secret. If he refuses to do what I tell him, I will spread it like the plague. Thank you." The caller hung up before Shinichi could cry, "Wait!"

Now, he paces around his study, probably wearing a hole into the carpet. His mother won't be very happy about that, but she was never home so she couldn't complain.

 _Could the secret possibly be about Conan?_ He had wondered the very question since the call. What was the caller going to make him do to keep that secret safe? How did the caller ever _find out_? He knows he was never very careful to keep his Shinichi-like qualities under wraps as Conan, but he had gotten extremely good at lying about _why_ he was so much like himself that people would have a difficult time putting two and two together, unless they were someone like Shuichi-san or Hattori.

Shinichi's phone rings again, a different number from the caller. Shinichi breathes a sigh of relief and answers.

"So, you _are_ Kudo-san!" Came the same voice as the caller. Shinichi suddenly felt cold.

"This makes it a lot simpler. Here's what I want you to do if you want my little bit of gossip to stay on my tongue: On the next KID heist, pretend you are Kaito Kid and taunt Nakamori-keibu."

"Eh?" Utters Shinichi. _Wh-what? KID heist? The hell?_

"Are you deaf, boy? Do I need to repeat myself?" Shinichi feels at a loss for words. What a stupid request to keep the caller quiet about Conan.

"No, I am not deaf," Shinichi says, slowly, "I just think your black mail is a bit dumb."

"D-dumb!?" The voice changed into a different, younger voice, not unlike how his own sounded. _That was unexpected…His voice just changed._

"How dare you! Take it back! I will tell people!" The voice became normal again, but it sounded more childish now. Kind of like how the Oji-san gets when he's upset. Shinichi snorts at the thought.

"Okay, I take it back. Your black mail isn't dumb. Is that all?"

"No. I have a plan. For the next month, you will continue to do as I say. Then, and only then, will I leave you alone and keep your secret safe." The voice turns business-like. Shinichi grins. He figured out who the caller was.

"Understood," Shinichi continues to smile, "Kid-san."

"Kid-san? Who are you fooling, you brat?" The voice doesn't sound shaken, but Shinichi can tell deceit easily.

"Lying doesn't suit you. I know who you are. No, I won't explain to you how I know. Yes, I will do what you tell me. But, I do have a question for you." The caller sighs.

"Congratulations, Metantei-san. Speak your question. I may or may not have an answer."

"How did you come across my secret?"

"I've been watching you." Shinichi swallows. The thought makes him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, and _that's_ not creepy." Shinichi mutters, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like _that!_ " Kid cried, dropping back into the younger voice for a second, then saying in the deep voice, "I meant, I watch my rivals and see what they do, so I can figure out ways to beat them. I didn't mean I was stalking you or watching you sleep or anything."

"Sure. So, anyway, you want me to be you on your next heist to draw Nakamori-keibu's attention away from you while you're stealing?" _Is my secret really worth helping out a criminal?_ Shinichi wonders, then answers back to himself, _if it gets out you were Conan, it could be worse than letting a petty thief get away._

"That's about it. I'll be having you do something different at each heist. Oh, and you aren't allowed to help catch me. See you next heist!" Kid laughs, hanging up.

 _Well, this will be interesting…_

 **AN:** Bleh. That was short. Sorry if I don't type a lot. Being a senior is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Well, until next time.


	2. A Sleuthy Thief

A Sleuthy Theif

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

 **AN:** I FAILED YOU! I am so sorry for the long wait, for those of you following! I've been getting no free time what-so-ever since I've joined the legions of Seniors. I'm going to try and keep this one going. If any of you are still following this story, I present to you: A sleuth theif.

Shinichi felt like a target. It was strange. So used to being small, in the shadows, hiding behind someone's back; it was strange wearing the extravagant, white costume.

Earlier, before coming here, he had gotten a package in the mail. It was the Kid costume. He had then rushed to Agasa's house and asked him to make some modifications to his Conan gadgets to make them look more Kid-like. The Soccer Ball belt had been modified to sport a hang glider if one pressed the new blue button, the stun gun watch was morphed into an actual gun, not unlike Kid's card gun, and the voice changer bow tie was now and actual tie with the speaker in the knot.

Shinichi had grown fond of his gadgets and was happy they would only be Kid-ified for the night.

Shinichi looked around, from atop Kid's favorite perch and searched for Nakamori.

 _All I have to do is mess with him. And he won't even know it's me. Thankfully, even though I respect him, he's as dense as Oji-san._

"KID!" Shinichi jumped, forgetting for a second the white costume, and spun around, finally laying eyes on the speaker.

 _Hakuba-san? I didn't even hear him come up here…_ Shinichi groaned internally. He didn't have time to deal with the other detective.

 _Well, He did say I have to pretend to be him_ , Thought Shinichi, Spreading his hands out and leaning on the fence. He smirked at Hakuba.

(Hakuba)

Hakuba glared at the thief across from him. It wasn't unlike Kid to wait in the open. This was probably just another one of his tricks.

"Last chance, Kuroba," Hakuba growled, although he said it every time, "Turn yourself in." The smirk widened, making Hakuba's blood boil..

 _I'll wipe that smile right of your face!_

"That would be a very exciting thing to watch, tantei-san."

 _Tantei-san? Why's he being so formal? Usually he calls me Hakuba…_

Kid flicked out his gun and leveled it at Hakuba.

"Unfortunately," Kuroba sighed, "You're not my target." Hakuba blanched. It was just a card-gun, he knew that, but having one pointed at him wasn't a good feeling, either.

"You'd stoop to that level?" Hakuba growled, taking a step toward Kuroba. His hand was steady. He wasn't bluffing. Maybe, this wasn't Kid. But… It had to be Kid! Was if it his assistant? No, it couldn't be. His assistant would have to be around eighty.

(Shinichi)

Shinichi didn't want to shoot the fellow detective, but he was in the way. His target was Nakamori. If it got out he had been Conan, crap would hit the fan faster than beer would at a party at Ran's house. He felt bad at the way Hakuba had paled when he saw the gun, but he had to know Kid never carried _real_ guns. He had a no hurt policy.

"Get out of the way or I will shoot you." He said, hopefully stronger than he felt. This wasn't his usual role.

"I know you won't shoot me, Kuroba." _Kuroba as in Surname, or as in black feather?* Maybe black feather, like evil dove. Actually, when I think black feather, I think crow and Kaito kid is not in the organization…I'm going with surname._

"How much are you going to bet on that, Detective?" Before Hakuba can answer, he shoots him down. The dart makes no sound and Hakuba hits the ground like a sack of potatoes.

 _Sorry…_ Shinichi looked forlornly at the fallen comrade, but then put on his game face, _Maybe, I should draw attention to myself. Nakamori will be the loudest, and most likely the first to shout "KIDDO!" So, that's the easiest way to find him._

Shinichi tested his balance, Then stepped up onto the railing of the roof.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" He shouted and the top of his lungs, spreading his arms out wide. He grinned when he pin-pointed the unmistakable, "KIDDO!" in the crowd right by a big statue. Nakamori was red in the face and pointing up at Shinichi like a mad man. Spit was actually flying out of his mouth as he ordered his men to get him. Shinichi grimaced.

 _I wouldn't want him looking like at the_ real _me. Actually… He might if finds out I'm not kid…. No way! What if he made me dress up this way to take the blame off him? No… Kid wouldn't do that. He probably has something else planned._

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Kaito kid was next to him. Shinichi almost fell off his perch.

"Nice of you to drop in." Shinichi muttered, which only caused Kid to grin. Shinichi looked back out to the crowd for Nakamori. He wasn't hard to find. He was screaming, to the point of hysteria, something like, "TWO KIDS! GET THEM BOTH!" Shinichi deadpanned, chuckling. Some people could be so dumb.

(Kaito)

Kaito wanted to laugh out loud when he saw Shinichi shoot Hakuba down. It wasn't part of the plan, but it was funny as hell. He even got a picture. Since it was from this angle, he could probably use it as evidence he wasn't Kid for later. Or blackmail. Blackmail was good, too. He also congratulated Shinichi on his performance.

 _It's just a little secret. And what's so wrong about it? It's not going to hurt anyone if it_ does _get out. Well, it may hurt his dignity, but he's a guy, he'll get over it._

Kaito was glad, for once that Kaibu-san's anger was directed at someone else for once.

Kaito looked at Shinichi, grinning,"Now, here's what I want you to do…"

(Shinichi)

Shinichi clicked the little blue button on his belt, feeling the gears click and whirl until he had his own set of wings strapped around his waist and shoulders. He tipped forward, letting himself fall.

At first, the initial fear took hold of him. He wondered why he was born, how he could be so stupid, why he even listened to a stupid thief…And then he flew. It was exhilarating. It took all his willpower not to shout with joy. The wind in his hair, the feel of the air currents, flying over the heads of many; he'd never felt more alive.

 _Kid feels like this every heist._ Shinichi couldn't help grinning as he lighted down in front of Nakamori-san, putting his hang glider away.

"Baaaaaaka!" Shinichi cried, suddenly, sticking out his tongue and giving Nakamori a raspberry. Nakamori was so surprised, he took a step back. The crowd went silent. Then, they all started to laugh, except Nakamori.

"N-naniiiii!?" Nakamori-san cried. The look on his face was comical. His cheeks were puffed out and his face was red as a tomato. Shinichi flicked out a pair of handcuffs from inside his jacket and quickly snapped them on one of Nakamori's wrists, without him noticing. He then hooked the other one onto the belt of an officer.

Nakamori snapped out of his shock and made to grab Shinichi, but ended up using the hand Shinichi had cuffed and threw himself and his officer down. Shinichi danced lightly out of the way, laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that, Keibu-san." Nakamori roared, trying to get up while still handcuffed to the officer. He'd have to apologize later…If he wasn't arrested for assault.

"KIDDO!" Shinichi threw down a smoke bomb Agasa had made earlier, engulfing the crowd in blue smoke. In the cover, he quickly ripped off the Kid clothes and combed his hair, turning back to Shinichi. He ran into the crowd, pretending he was a viewer the whole time.

In the end, Kid had gotten what he wanted, although it still wasn't the right gem, since he returned it. They finally found Hakuba on the roof, and when he woke he said some very not-nice things about Kid and what he was going to do to him when he caught him. Nakamori was furious. He still couldn't figure out how Kid had been two people. Or why one of them had raspberried him. He swore to catch the second Kid, as well as the first, and bring them to justice.

Shinichi groaned. This was going to be a long month.

 **AN:** Hehe, poor Nakamori. I'll have more for you, don't fret. Although, I was wondering if you could give me some suggestions as to what embarrassing things we want Shinichi to do these next few weeks. You all are awesome Human Beings (Or whatever you are) and continue to stay awesome! Until then!

*I was wondering what Kuroba meant in Japanese and I found it means "Black Feather". I wanted to use It as a hint for Shinichi. Now you know.


	3. Happy Halloween!

Happy Halloween

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN** : Sorry this is late… I wanted to do this yesterday. Well… I guess in Japan it's Halloween :P Anywho… HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

(Shinichi)

(One week ago)

"Hell no." Shinichi growled into the receiver, flatly. He could hear Kid snickering on the other end.

"You want me to tell others? This is only your second dare. You wanna give up on the second dare? I thought you were better than that, Metantei-san."

Shinichi sighed angrily out his nose. He wasn't going to lose to this petty Thief. He had to find out what secret it was Kid knew. Obviously it wasn't the Conan thing. He kept that one pretty well; not even a thief as smart as Kid could figure it out. But, he didn't want whatever dirty secret it was to get out. If it had anything to do with him accidentally seeing Ran naked, she would kill him. Or… What if it was one of his odd habits? They were embarrassing enough to use as blackmail… The feeling of not knowing would probably kill him before Kid's dares caused him to die of embarrassment…

"Do I really have to do _that?_ I can't even sing!" Shinichi shot back. Kid continued to laugh.

"Oh, you can't be _that_ bad. I've heard you have perfect pitch anyway. You can sing if you have that well of hearing."

"Just because I have good sense of pitch doesn't automatically mean I can sing. Can you pick something else? I've already had to dress up as you…"

"Hey! Dressing up as me is an honor!"

"If Nakamori-Keibu ever finds out that was me, he'll kill me."

"Just don't let him find out." Kid responded airily. _Cheeky bastard._

" _Fine_! I'll do your stupid prank. How many more dares do I have to do?"

"Hmm… If this one goes well, I'd say five more."

"Five?"

"Yup. Just five. Then you're done, your secret doesn't get out and we can go back to playing cat and mouse like normal. Not that you ever catch me, little kitty." Shinichi swore he felt a vein pop in his forehead, but he brushed it off.

"You're buying the costume then. If Ran finds that on my record of last buys, she'll start thinking and when she starts thinking, she's usually right…"

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon, Metantei-san! And remember, start singing when the lights go off."

(October 31st , 10:59 pm)

This was a worse feeling than wearing Kaito Kid's bright, white suit. It was airy, short and the wig was heavy. He felt sorry for all the girls at Teitan high and swore never to make fun of them again when the wind blew up their skirts.

Many men whistled at Shinichi as they passed to crowd into the cramped space of the museum. Shinichi glared at them. _This sucks…_

Kid was stealing _El Cráneo Esmeraldo,_ a jewel encrusted Skull discovered in Spain a couple hundred years ago. What always surprised Shinichi is why these people never hid it from Kid. He was going to steal it anyway; it was inevitable. None of them could outsmart the guy. Shinichi could only unravel Kid's tricks to an extent. He'd never be caught. At least no one ever died.

Shinichi felt a hand on his waist, causing him to flinch. Some random guy had his arm wrapped around him, and his friends were close by.

"I came here to see Kid make some groundbreaking tricks," He started, grinning at Shinichi, "But I didn't think I'd get some treats as well. Where you from, babe?" The guy's friends smirked, coming a bit closer.

Shinichi smiled pleasantly as he shot each one of them with his stun gun watch.

"From the planet of 'Get the hell off.'" He muttered, stepping over their collapsed bodies to less crowded area.

Shinichi took a deep breath, readying himself for utter humiliation. Shinichi figured his horrible singing and Sailor Moon cosplay were going to be a distraction for Kid. No one would ever suspect Kid to bring in an idea so dumb. They would be so stunned, he could come in, snatch the skull, take whatever jewels he need, do his thing and then return it like nothing happened.

 _Yippee for you… You're not the one dressed as a magical girl from the 90's…_

"Three…Two…One…Queue lights." The lights shut out just as Shinichi spoke, right on time.

 _Here goes nothing…_

" _Gomen ne sunao ja nukute! Yume no naka nara ieru!_ _Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen! Ima sugu aitai yo!"_ Shinichi felt his voice crack in several places. His tone was totally off from the actual singer's voice. He could feel the stunned silence all around him. _Kill me now!_

(Kaito)

 _Wow…_ Kaito thought to himself as he climbed out of the airduct… _the guy really_ can't _sing. I almost feel bad about making him do this. Almost._

Kaito wanted to stay a few minutes longer, just to listen to Shinichi humiliate himself, but he had to check to see if the Jewels were part of Pandora. Kaito snapped the lights on and made a beeline for Shinichi. He grabbed the other boy around the waist, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Kaito was surprised at how light he was. _This kid needs to eat more…Maybe I'll make him do that at my next heist…_

"Wha—hey!" Shinichi cried, causing him to stop singing. Kaito, swiftly snatching the skull in the process, bowed to the crowd while ignoring Nakamori-keibu's ever famous "KIDDO!"

"I want to apologize to all of you who had to hear that. I didn't realize my assistant here had such a horrible case of tone-deafness. She really meant no harm. She was only here as a distraction."

Kaito hid his grin as he heard some females in the crowd mutter, "How did _she_ get to be his assistant?" and "I wanna help Kid-sama…"

"Put. Me. Down." Shinichi hissed, quiet enough so only Kaito could hear.

"I told them you're my assistant. If I put you down, Nakamori-san is going to tell his men to grab you and deface you. Then, the world will know Kudo Shinichi dressed up as a magical girl from the 90's. I don't think you want that." Kaito muttered back, "So, what I'm going to do is this…"

(Shinichi)

Shinichi gripped tightly onto Kid's shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as Kaito Kid threw down a flash bomb.

"Ignore the blindness, men!" Shinichi heard Nakamori-keibu cry out, "We all know where he's headed! Block him off! Him and the girl! Neither of them is escaping tonight! I'm certain she's the other Kid!"

 _Ooh crap…_

"I'll shoot a soccer ball at them," Shinichi muttered in Kaito's ear, "Reposition me so I have a clear shot."

The shot would be bumpy, for Kid was still holding him as he sprinted for the stairs to the roof, but, if he made the ball big enough, it would shoot them out of the way and hopefully knock them unconscious.

Shinichi wrapped his hands around his belt, adding enough air into the soccer ball to make it roughly the size of a small boulder. He released, kicking it with all his might. _This is a bit difficult in these boots...At least Agasa added some super kick to them. Kudos to Hakase for making a magical girl's outfit awesome._

All those smart enough moved out of the way of the projectile flying at 20 mph. Nakamori and his men waited for the impact as planned. They were all knocked down like bowling pins, allowing Kid and Shinichi to easily make their way past them to the roof.

Kid and Shinichi stood at the roof top, Kid checking each jewel on the skull for whatever it was he looked for every time.

 _He's distracted,_ Shinichi thought, _if I knock him out now, he won't be able to tell anyone my secret. But…That wouldn't be fair to him._

"Hey, Kid, can I take this off now?" Shinichi started. Kid smirked at him about to say something, when he pushed Shinichi on the ground. A stun dart whizzed over their heads.

"Yes. I'd like to see who is underneath." Growled a voice. Hakuba stepped out from behind an air vent.

"You!" Shinichi cried. He hadn't seen Hakuba down in the display area, so he just assumed he didn't show up.

"You seem to recognize me. So you really are the second Kid. I still haven't forgiven you for humiliating me last time." _Trust me,_ Shinichi glared at him, _I'm far more humiliated than you._

Shinichi pushed Kid off him, standing up and leveling his watch at him.

"This again? My, my, you love your little stun…stun…Do I know you? There was another kid who liked little gadgets…"

 _Crap. Crap. Crap._

"I don't know what you're talking about. A girl needs protection and I prefer not to use guns." Shinichi growled. He heard Kid snicker. _I'll kill you later._ He promised with a quick glare in Kid's direction. Kid snapped out of it and aimed his card gun at Hakuba.

Hakuba started pointing his gun wildly at between the two of them.

"I'll get you both." He promised, "And then I'll visit you both in jail."

"I would be pleased to watch you try," Kid smirked as Shinichi slowly lowered one of his hands to his belt. He was glad he hadn't asked Agasa to fix the Kid adjustments, so the hang glider would still be there for a quick escape.

Hakuba's eyes narrowed, following Shinichi's hand.

"Stop right there. What are you doing?" He glowered, aiming his gun back on Shinichi. Shinichi only grinned, quickly shooting out a soccer ball and kicking it at Hakuba's head. As Hakuba cried out and threw himself out of the way, Shinichi grabbed Kid and threw them both over the edge of the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kid cried as they both fell. He hadn't had enough time to comprehend what Shinichi was doing. Shinichi slammed his fist on the blue button on his belt, popping out his own set of wings.

(Kaito)

The two had landed in a park, Shinichi turning away so Kaito could change into a different disguise. Kaito threw some clothes at Shinichi so he didn't have to look like the blonde heroine any longer.

When they were done changing, Shinichi said, "Is it the one you need?" Startling Kaito. Perceptive as always, even whilst being utterly humiliated. It was one of the things he liked about Kudo-san. Not that he _liked_ liked him. Just liked him more than some _other_ detectives.

Kaito held the skull up to the moonlight, frowning. _Another no go. Honestly, I'm beginning to think Pandora doesn't even exist and Dad died for no reason…_

"Nope." Kaito put on his poker face, although, he was pretty sure Shinichi was the only one who could see through it. _And just because of that,_ Kaito grinned, _I'm going to give you a really fun dare next heist._

"Um, I'm sorry it's not the right one... Uh, Happy Halloween anyway."

"Yeah, it is Halloween, isn't it? That was a sweet trick with the soccer ball."

"I'm pretty sure Hakuba wants to kill me now." Kaito laughed.

"Don't worry: I'm at the top of his list."

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I am so sorry it was a day late… Bleh. Who cares about time perception? Inception powers go! See you next time! Ja ne!

 **Kameo1** : Yeah this is based after Organization. Having a temporary antidote would be too difficult…

 **Convenient Alias** : You're too smart for your own good… (Calls Gin *whispers* There's another one… *whispers*)

 **Loner Kid** : Agasa and Haibara know that Shinichi is being blackmailed and he tells them everything, so yes: They know he is the "Second Kid".


	4. Hypno-feed

Hypno-Feed

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN:** Greetings faithful followers! Thank you for sticking with this fic and I wish you a happy third day of No Shave November! (Sorry. That was stupid. Please ignore me and enjoy this chapter…)

(Hakuba)

Hakuba had never felt so humiliated. That second Kid was going to be the death of him. They not only left him stranded on a roof twice, they panty flashed him with that last kick. Hakuba wasn't sure if they were a boy or a girl, therefore uncertain as to whether it was okay or not that he got a nosebleed when it happened.

The second Kid was obviously someone Kuroba trusted enough not to rat him out. Was he maybe forcing her, or him, to be the second Kid? Whoever they were, he had had enough of them. Twice, the Second Kid, he had gone to dubbing him Kid 2.0, had outsmarted him and gotten away. One Kuroba was bad enough and now he had to deal with two.

Hakuba was still stuck on those strange gadgets Kid 2.0 had been carrying; they were very similar to gadgets another person he had met before carried. He just could not, for the life of him, remember which kid it had been. He remembered it had been a child, maybe a little boy, who randomly carried 'toys' that saved their lives. No toys an ordinary child would be carrying.

 _If I can remember the child's name, I can find out where he got his little weapons. Then, I can find out who Kid 2.0 is. Or at least get closer to the truth than I am now…_

Then, he grinned: He remembered the kid's name.

(Shinichi)

"Okay, is it just me or are your dares getting more weird, impossible and outrageous?" Shinichi wrinkled his nose, even though he knew Kid couldn't see it.

"Pshaw. Of _course_ they are. What did you expect? 'Dress up as a Unicorn and try to fart as many rainbows as you can?' No! They have to be fun! I'm a Magician Thief! I live to entertain! Right now, you're my main source of income." Shinichi rolled his eyes. _Doing that dare is far more outrageous than the one you told me to do…_

"Look, my profession is _detective_. My area of study does not include hypnotism."

"It is not hard to hypnotize people." Kid argued. _There's no winning with you, is there._

"For you, maybe not. I don't even know _how_ to hypnotize people."

"It shouldn't be hard to learn."

"Have _you_ ever hypnotized someone, let alone a whole _crowd_ of people?"

"No, but I have entranced them. You entranced a whole crowd of people with your horrible singing that last time. Just do it again with a different method and make them do fun stuff." Shinichi let out an exasperated sigh.

"And what if I can't?"

"Then I add on a dare for the next heist."

"What!?"

"I told you: If you do a good job at following the dare, I deduct a dare; however, if you do a bad job I add on a dare."

"That's not fair…"

"Kudo-san, when has this ever been fair?"

"Good point." Shinichi swore he felt Kid grin through the phone. _I'm still pending on which way I should kill you, you smug thief. I wouldn't be smiling if I were you._

"Alright! That's a wrap. You have a week to figure out how to hypnotize the crowd into doing you-know-what! Don't worry, you are allowed to ask other people for hints. If you find yourself failing, there's this wi—er girl I know that can help you out. Just call me back and I'll give you her number."

(At Hakase's house)

"Kudo-kun. Think logically. How could I, a scientist, know anything about hypnotism?" Haibara looked up at Shinichi with that piercing, icy stare. It was intimidating now that she was smaller than him than it ever was when they were almost the same height.

"Well…I thought you might know some things about it, since you were a scientist. I figured you dealt with how the brain reacts to many different things and thought hypnotism may have come up at some point."

"Well, you thought wrong." Softer she said, "Though, it is nice to hear from you, even if it is only about what you're going to do about Mr. Kid's next dares." They both jumped when they heard a sharp rap on the front door.

"I'll get it." Shinichi gracefully stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. Opening it, he found a nasty surprise.

(Hakuba)

Hakuba stood face to face with the person he least expected to see: Kudo Shinichi.

"Hello, Kudo-san. What are you doing here? Is Agasa-san in?"

"Oh, Hakuba-san. Did you order something? Trust me, whatever he sold you, it's probably defective and you should ask for your money back." Hakuba looked taken aback. _What's that all about? Maybe he knows about Edogawa._

"Actually, I wanted to speak to him about some gadgets he gave to someone else."

"Oh?" Kudo-san's expression became blank, devoid of emotion. _He's hiding something and I haven't even said who. Then again, I guess he has right to be suspicious, seeming as I don't really know Agasa-san. From what I've heard about Kudo-san is he's very observant and has probably already deduced that._

"I wanted to ask about a child by the name Edogawa Conan." At this, Kudo-san's face breaks into a huge grin.

"You know my cousin?" _Cousin? Conan-kun never mentioned any cousins. I'm pretty sure any six-year-old detective would have been ecstatic about having a famous high-school detective for a cousin. He would have never shut up about Kudo Shinichi. Especially after he went missing for two years._

"Er, yes. I met him on a few cases and a couple Kid heists. He was always carrying around some strange gadgets. Have you been to some recent Kid heists, Kudo-san?"

"I'm not a very big fan of thieves." Kudo-san said, seeming sincere.

"Oh, well, there's this new Kid that's been helping out Kid on his heists. The reason this all connects is that the second Kid has almost exact replicas of weapons Conan carried. I recently discovered Agasa-san made these weapons for Conan, and if they were one-of-a-kind items, Agasa-san must have made the same gadgets for the new Kid."

(Shinichi)

 _Double crap._

"That's an interesting observation. What do you plan to do with this information?"

"I plan to ask Agasa-san who bought the gadgets and catch the second Kid right from under his nose." Shinichi felt himself go white, but covered it up with a laugh.

"I've known Hakase all my life. The one thing I know about him is that no matter who it is, he'd never rat out on an employer. If they want to keep it secret, he keeps it secret. He's a very loyal man. I take it you don't know Hakase very well." Hakuba's face fell, making him lose his composure and smug, almost sure, atmosphere.

"But—but… this is serious! I could catch Kid this way."

"If you really want to catch Kid, try thinking like him. It's what I would do. Become your enemy and they won't know how to react." Shinichi smiled.

"Is that all you needed?" He asked sincerely.

"Y-yes. Sorry for disturbing…whatever you were doing." Hakuba turned briskly on his heel and strode to wear a slim, black limousine was waiting for him. Shinichi stepped back and closed the door, then leaned against it.

"He's a lot sharper than I gave him credit for…"

(At the Heist)

Shinichi was so grateful for Kid's friend. She told him she was a witch and that any help came at a price, but, just this once, she would do a favor for free because he was cute.

" _Pick something you want to use as a medium." She had said._

" _A medium?"_

" _Like a direction of magic, like a wizard's wand is."_

" _Oh, okay. A violin."_

" _You don't have to tell me, but that's a good choice. Okay, now pick a certain note you want to use. Play that note once for the crowd and tell them that once they hear that note they'll have to do a certain command. I'll do the rest. Have fun, Kid 2.0."_

Shinichi held his violin case loftily at his side, tapping his fingers nervously. He looked around, making eye contact with Hakuba. Shinichi was disguised, thankfully, dressed in a vest and a light brown wig, with dark contacts to hide his normally bright, blue eyes. Hakuba shrugged, deeming him unimportant, and looked away.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief, looking at the clock right behind the huge orange gem on display.

 _Seriously,_ Shinichi thought incredulously, _these people never learn…Oh well; almost time to put on my show. You better like it, Kid. I am_ not _doing a sixth dare._ He walked up to the stage, taking out his violin and setting the case down beside him.

"Hey, kid!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Shinichi looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing? This is booked for Kaito Kid's show."

"Oh. Do forgive me. I was asked by Kid-san to perform for you tonight before his show began. I do hope that's alright with you all." Hakuba's head perked up at this.

"Are you by any chance the second Kid?" He called out. _That definitely got their attention,_ he thought bitterly as every head turned towards him.

"Unfortunately no. But that would be very interesting if I was." Shinichi lied. He then tucked his violin under his chin and played a soft, sad note.

"Did you all hear that note?" He addressed the crowd. Every head nodded.

"Good. I'm going to play it again. When you hear it a third time, I want you to follow the command I give you, do you all understand?" The crowd cheered. Shinichi grinned as he played the note once more. Without warning, Shinichi broke into a fast-paced musical, notes flying off the strings as if the god of music had compelled them to himself. The crowd was entranced, even Hakuba and Nakamori could not look away.

(Kaito)

Kaito smirked. The kid was good. But, unfortunately he couldn't afford to listen. The musical was a form of hypnotism. Kaito shoved plugs into his ears blocking out the beautiful, melodic sound of Shinichi's harsh playing.

Kaito knew the note had been played a third time, for the crowd stopped moving. Shinichi shouted a single command. A command that made Kaito want to laugh out loud, just by reading his lips.

(Shinici)

"FOOD FIGHT!" Shinichi cried, hastily shoving his violin back into it's case and picking up a cupcake off the display table. He chucked it at Hakuba, who was not expecting the attack, and it hit him in the face. The next thing he knew, it was chaos. Food came flying at every direction, from pizza slices to full cakes, no one but Kid was spared.

He swooped in like a mighty dove, plucking the sunset shaded jewel off the display and shoving it into his jacket pocket. He grabbed Shinichi's upper arm and started to drag him up to the roof.

"You are covered in pie." Kid commented, ducking as a turkey leg flew over his head. Shinichi laughed. He loved the light feeling he got around Kid, unlike to grotesque, gloomy feelings he got doing his normal job.

Suddenly, Shinichi felt another hand on his arm. It was Hakuba.

"I _knew_ it!" He cried, giddy. Shinichi stared at him in horror. Kid scooped up smashed apple pie off the floor and shoved it into Hakuba's face.

"Ack!" Hakuba cried, stepping backwards and slipping on fallen icecream. Kaito sprinted, dragging Shinichi with him as he weaved through hundreds of people throwing food at each other. Shinichi heard Hakuba call to Nakamori, trying to snap him out of his trance, but gave up and tried to follow Shinichi and Kaito to the roof.

At the roof top, the two stopped to catch their breath, now covered head to toe in food gunk.

"Do your weird gem thing so we can get out of here. That was hectic."

"Did you tell them when they could stop? I don't think they will. They might just keep scooping food up off the floor and throw it at each other til they drop." Shinichi snorted.

"I told Koizumi-san she could stop the spell when she got tired of watching them do it."

"Then they're all doomed…" Kid muttered flatly, holding his gem up to the moonlight.

"Why do you do that?" Shinichi wondered. Kid only grinned at him.

"Maybe I'll tell you. Maybe I won't. Depends on how well you do on your next heist. For now, let's get out of here before Hakuba finds us."

(At another park…)

Kaito sat down at a bench, still filthy but not caring. Shinichi stood a moment longer, and then sat a ways away from him.

"That was a fun idea." Shinichi said quietly. Kid chuckled.

"I should have videotaped Hakuba's face when you threw that cupcake at him." Kaito snickered. Shinichi snorted, trying to hold back his laugh. Kaito stared forlornly at the gem. It was obviously not the right one. He looked so lost. The face was strange on the usually over confident theif.

"I hope you find the right one some day…"

"You and me both. For now, be prepared for some more awesome dares!" Shinichi deadpanned, chuckling. _Just when I want to feel sorry for you…_

 **AN:** To anyone: If that was super boring, I want to apologize! But, I had fun writing it, and I hope you all had fun reading it! Til next time, Ja ne!

 **Loner Kid:** You know how Sailor moon has that little moon necklace? The voice changer was in that. Kinda like in that episode where(spoiler) Shinichi's dad was pretending to Shuichi and he had the voice-changer on his throat. Except this was more like the bowtie was set on one frequency, allowing him to sound like Sailor Moon. Sorry I didn't clarify.

 **DragonXKuro:** Hmmm… I'm not sure whether I want this to be a KaiShin or not…Maybe more towards an understanding or friendship sort of thing? Glad you asked.

 **Kameo1:** Wow! You are dedicated! Thank you so much for always responding so positively!


	5. Masquerade

Masquerade

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN:** Okay, so a lot of you were wondering why Hakuba didn't stay entranced like the rest of the crowd. It's because Koizumi wanted a little extra fun. She thought it wouldn't be entertaining unless at least _someone_ tried to catch Kaito. So, she unhooked Hakuba and nobody else, thus getting her wish of more entertainment. Please enjoy me next tale, Mateys! (Sorry… That was dumb too…)

(Kaito)

Before Kaito had gotten to know Shinichi these last few weeks, he had always thought of the other boy as shy or quiet. He would sit back, away from crowds, quietly analyzing the situation, anonymously dropping hints and spotting miniscule details even Kaito himself wouldn't have noticed.

Getting to know him, he realized that was only on cases. Shinichi actually had a very dry sense of humor and a very foul mouth. He was usually _not_ quiet at all, but opposite. He liked to pick on his friends. Not with malice, but more teasing. Those who knew him understood he was just messing around.

That was one of the reasons Kaito liked making these dares for Shinichi. He got to see sides of the young detective he was certain he hid from others. He also liked it how Shinichi seemed not to like the dares, but when he actually did them, he got extremely attached to the role.

 _Maybe, when this is over_ , Kaito thought, _He can become my real assistant…No, he already told me he'd rather work with someone dead. Not as an insult. More like it's easier to read dead people than living…_ That was another reason Kaito had chosen to blackmail the detective. Watching him, Kaito found the poor kid walked into cases wherever he went. Sometimes, the dead would literally fall from the sky on top of him. Sometimes, Kaito would see Shinichi break. It would be a small flicker of fear or a wave of nasea, but being trained to read people made it easier to catch the smaller facial details. Kaito was sure the only other person to catch the breaks was the Mori girl. If she ever got into thief catching, she would be a force to reckon with.

 _Shinichi needs some light in his life. It's a good thing he has such embarrassing secrets. It makes blackmailing him so much easier._ Kaito snickered, picking up his phone and dialing Shinichi's number.

(Shinichi)

"You suck. Do you know that?" Shinichi growled into the receiver. All he could hear on the other end was Kid splitting his sides laughing.

"O-only…khe-khe-khe… If…my lady…deems… me worthy…khe-khe-khe!" Kid managed to say between laughs. Shinichi deadpanned, chuckling darkly. _Maybe I'll switch roles and be Moriarty. Then, I can kill you and feel okay with it._

"What is it with you and putting me in girl's clothing? Can you not tell I'm a guy?"

"Of course I can tell you're a guy. You just play a girl so much better." Shinichi felt a vein pop.

"Thanks… That's all very flattering, but can you at least give me a solid answer as to why you are putting me in a dress again?" Shinichi felt Kid compose himself.

"Okay, the real reason I'm making you switch genders each heist is so nosy people like Nakamori-keibu and that bastard —er…I mean Hakuba, don't get any more hints than they need to. If they find out your gender, they can get more information like your age, actual height and lastly who you really are. It's the keys to being a thief, as well as a magician: You have to keep your tricks on a tight lock so no one can figure them out. If they find the key to your secrets, you're screwed, the show is over and you lose the crowd. Element of surprise works best in these situations, my sleuthy friend."

Shinichi mulled that over. It was a very valid point.

"Okay, fine. But, since we're going to be wearing masks, we need a code if we're to find each other if something is to go wrong. How about…When I say 'Holmes'…"

"I'll say 'Lupin'!" Kid laughed, and then choked on his laugh, as if thinking about something. Shinichi heard him clear his throat, then say,

"Oh yeah! And sometime during the heist I want you to…" Shinichi stared at his blank TV, mouth agape. Kid's request was probably the worst thing to come out of him mouth.

"No way in hell."

"This is part of your dare. You have to do it or I add on another dare."

"But—but _Kid_! That is so wrong! That's sick! You want me to do _that?_

"You'll be wearing a mask and be dressed as someone else. It'll be fine."

" _They_ might be fine, but _I_ won't!"

"Trust me. You'll be fine. And, it'll be someone random. You won't even be scarred because you won't know them."

"I'm going to say it again: _You suck!_ " Shinichi hung up on the thief dreading the next heist more than any other horrible thing he had had to do.

(Before the Ball 9:36 pm)

Shinichi wore one of his mother's blood-red, strapless gowns. Across the chest, small white gems puckered down like the top of a heart. It was tight at the waist, but then bloomed out like an upside-down rose from the hips down. He also wore a ruby choker, so he could change his voice, and a black corsage, which was hiding his stun gun watch. His mask was black with a red feather sticking out from the right eye.

Shinichi had told Ran he was the second kid and she became ecstatic. After the Conan-incident, he found he had a hard time lying to her. Ran had helped Shinichi get into the dress and even let him borrow a pair of her black high heels. It was strange how the two not only had the same blood type, but even the same sized feet…

"Oh my gosh! Shinichi, you look so pretty!" Ran cried, hugging her friend. Shinichi covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ran… please don't say I'm 'pretty'…" Ran giggled, fitting one of his mother's wigs over his head.

"I like the black one. We should go with dark hair colors, because it matches your eyes and eyebrows." Ran had donned a blue dress that was like Shinichi's, but was tight down to her knees and then flared out at the calves. Her mask looked like it was made of ice: thin and a light blue, making a sort of crown between her eyebrows.

Ran was busy putting Shinichi's wig up in a sort of curled half pony with red and black roses other than clips.

"Should you wear make up?" Ran was saying, pins in her mouth, "I mean, you don't need mascara, cause your eyelashes are pretty long, but what about lipstick. I don't want to use red, because that will take the attention away from your eyes. What about pink?"

Shinichi crossed his fingers in his lap, answering thoughtfully, "Do whatever you feel, Ran; I know next to nothing about make-up."

"And, Sonoko's still picking us up, right? Ooh! I wish she would just send me a picture of her dress! It's not fair! She has to be all secretive all the time!" Ran pouted. Shinichi chuckled. He was glad he still had a friend from the years before Conan. Even more glad that she still wanted to _be_ friends after the crap that went down.

"There!" Ran exclaimed, swiveling Shinichi's chair around so she could see what her work looked like from the front.

"Ooh! Wow! If I were a guy I would totally fall for you!" Ran squee-ed. She heard a ring on Shinichi's doorbell and sprinted downstairs to answer it.

"Stay there!" Ran called. He heard her open the door, and then exclaim, "WOW! You look just as pretty as Shinichi!" He listened as they tromped up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Shinichi sat in his dad's spinny chair.

" _That_ cannot be Kudo-kun!" Sonoko cried, kneeling close to Shinichi, almost nose to nose, so she could get a better look, "This girl is beautiful!"

"Thanks…" Shinichi deadpanned. Sonoko was wearing a dark green dress with thin straps, black lace on the top and a tight bodice. It furled out at the hips and then turned into a flurry black halfway down her legs. She was wearing black gloves and a green mask with a black rose next to the right eye. Her hair was pinned back from her face with what looked like a hundred with little pins. He had to say she didn't look half bad.

Ran grinned at Sonoko and then pulled out two shades of pink lipstick.

"Which one?" She grinned. Sonoko grinned devilishly back. Shinichi hung his head, letting his hate for Kid fuel him at this moment.

(At the Grand Ballroom, Tokyo. (10:02))

Shinichi and the girls stepped out of Oji-san's rented car, making their way to the entrance of the Grand Hyatt hotel. Kid probably already knew the _Poseidon's Pearl_ was going to be on display at this hotel for the Lady Hinata's birthday and that she was going to throw a ball. Which was probably why Shinichi's dare and the heist notice were focused around it. _The guy's way too smart for his own good… I can't wait for these stupid dares to be over so I can go back to trying to catch him. Though, I will admit these have been fun. Just not to his face. He doesn't need a bigger head than he already has._

The room was jam-packed full of masked men and women. Although, he could tell who Nakamori-keibu was by the fact he wasn't even wearing a mask. A girl who looked like Ran was standing next to him, holding the hand of a boy with very messy, dark hair. The boy was wearing a white suit, with black cuffs and a black tie. His mask was black with gold swirls around the eyes and nose. He looked very unexcited to be here. Sonoko caught Shinichi staring at him.

"He's cute." She snickered. Shinichi whirled at her.

"Wh-what?" Sonoko then pointed at the boy.

"You were staring at him, weren't you?"

"NO, I was _looking_ at the girl next to him. She looks like Ran, doesn't she?" Ran turned at the sound of her name then looked in the direction her two friends were looking.

"Oh yeah! She does look like me! Let's go talk to her! That pink dress is so pretty too!" Ran grabbed Shinichi's wrist and dragged him over to where the two were standing.

"Hi!" Ran cried, cheerfully waltzing up to the other girl.

"Oh! Hello! Wow! Your dress is amazing!" Said the other girl.

"Oh! Thank you! My name is Mori Ran. It's nice to meet you!" Ran held out her hand. The boy next to her turned his head and looked at Ran when she said name. The other girl shook it, saying, " Nakamori Aoko! It's nice to meet you, too!"

"Oh! This is my friend, Kuroba Kaito! He doesn't want to be here, but I think it's a good experience. He's a major Kaito Kid fanboy, so my dad let him come with us." _Kuroba,_ Shinichi wondered, _where have I heard that name before?_

Ran smiled at Kaito, pushing Shinichi forward.

"This is Haruta Maeko. She's one of my best friends," She latched onto Sonoko and said, "And this is Suzuki Sonoko. She my other best friend. She's a super Kid fangirl! I think you and Sonoko will get along nicely." Ran grinned at Kaito, who returned the grin.

"Do you like magic tricks?" Kaito said, grinning ear to ear. He had suddenly produced a pack of cards from out of nowhere and was shuffling them nonchalantly. Sonoko swooned. Shinichi rolled his eyes. Kaito seemed to have caught the eye-roll.

"Ooh, looks like Maeko-chan needs some persuasion!"

"Huh?" Shinichi stared at him, wide eyed, forgetting his new name for a moment, "Oh… No, that's okay. I'm not really a fan of magic. I like puzzles. Magic is too easy to figure out." He wasn't surprised at the feminity of his voice, due to countless cases where he was Sonoko.

"Puzzles, huh?" Kaito flicked out his wrist, snapping his hand behind Shinichi's ear and pulling out a rose from behind the feather on his mask. He held it out to Shinichi.

"How do you figure that?" Kaito smirked, bowing as Shinichi took the rose. Sonoko smirked at Shinichi, waiting for him to _try_ and figure out Kaito's trick. Shinichi took up the challenge.

"The rose was already furled in your hand," Shinichi explained, "It was frozen beforehand, so when your body heat melted it, it would bloom into a rose when you pulled it out from behind my ear." Aoko and the other girls clapped, staring at Shinichi with awe. Kaito continued to smile, but there was a different gleam in his eye.

"Very good, Maeko-chan. Oh! It's almost eleven! I wonder what Kaito Kid's going to do this time?"

"Oh! Me too!" Sonoko gasped, bouncing on her heels, "I've come to every one! I really wanna know who the second Kid is. If it's a girl, I want her to get caught. But if it's a boy, I wanna see what kind of sexy body he has to have pulled off that Sailor Moon costume."

Shinichi was glad for the dark mask and dim lighting, else he was certain the group would see his blush.

"I just want them both caught. My dad's gonna catch them and then we won't have to deal with this anymore." Kaito , Shinichi and Ran all looked away, looking like they were trying not to whistle.

"Hey," Kaito had moved next to Shinichi, Leaving the girls to chatter excitedly in their little group, "Thirty seconds before the show." Shinichi nodded, feeling sick. He didn't want to do Kid's dare.

"You okay, Maeko-chan? You look peaky. Are you thirsty?"

"No. Just anticipating. Ten seconds." Shinichi smiled weakly, his stomach tossing nervously. Kaito leaned close to him, his breath tickling his ear.

"Lupin." He muttered right as the lights turned off.

(Hakuba)

Hakuba didn't really want to come. Dances were not his thing. But, this was the easiest way for Kuroba to hide: In a sea of masks. He would catch him this time. Him and his little assistant.

The lights powered down, blanketing the crowd in uncomfortable darkness. Hakuba tensed, waiting for Kuroba's appearance.

Out of nowhere, he felt soft lips on his own. It took him completely by surprise. A spotlight shot down on him and whoever was kissing him and he felt every eye in the room on the two of them. Hakuba's eyes finally adjusted to the light, and he laid them on the very pretty girl who's eyes were screwed shut as she kissed him. She then broke away, shoving him off, crying out.

"P-PERVERT!" She screamed, backing away, her blue eyes wide as she wiped her mouth in disgust. Hakuba felt his face go red in embarrassment as people around him muttered and glared at him.

"N-no! That's not true! Sh-she must have fallen into me! Young lady, I am so sorry if I offended you!" Hakuba stuttered. He _never_ stuttered. The girl pushed through the crowd, trying to get away from Hakuba. The lights flicked on and audible gasps resonated through the crowd. The pearl was gone. Hakuba mentally slapped himself and grabbed the girl's wrist.

 _It was a trick!_

"I've caught you!" Hakuba cried. The girl screamed, punching half-heartedly at his hand.

"Hentai! Hentai!" She screamed, tugging with all her might. Hakuba felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let the girl go." A deep voice growled, "You've already caused her enough trouble this night."

"But—but! She's Kid!" Hakuba, in his confusion, loosened his grip on the girl's wrist, giving her the leverage she needed to pull away from him. She weaved through the crowd getting lost in the masks.

"Damn it!" He shouted, trying to follow. The people of the crowd would not let him through to go after him.

"Kurobaaaaaaa!" He yelled, angrily. _You will pay for this!_

(Shinichi)

Shinichi stood at the railing of the Hyatt Hotel's roof, panting. Running in heels was difficult. They were death traps, most likely designed to make it easier for thieves and murderers to chase girls after they went out in them…

It clicked where he had heard the name 'Kuroba'. Hakuba had said it the first time they met as Kid 2.0 and Detective. Kuroba Kaito was Kaito Kid. Although, Kuroba saying their code word had also made it clearer as to who he really was.

He felt a presence beside him.

"I can't believe you made me do that… I'm thoroughly disgusted. You made me kiss a boy…"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kid asked in a small voice, devoid of its usual cockiness. Shinichi looked at him in surprise. He was looking out into the night sky, as if avoiding Shinichi's gaze.

"What would I gain from telling people? It's not fair that I do that when I learned because you told me."

"Kudo-san…I've already told you: Life is not fair. Are you going to tell or not?" Kid looked at him now. He looked fearful. Like Shinichi knew he looked when he was afraid an enemy was going to tell the organization when they found out his secret.

"No. I'm not going to tell." Kid relaxed his shoulders, seeming not to realize they were tensed.

"This one's another bust, isn't it?" Shinichi said, changing the topic. Kid nodded forlornly, taking the pearl out of his breast pocket and examining it.

"Sometimes…I feel like this is pointless. Like I'll never make it to my goal," Kid seemed to be talking to himself, letting Shinichi listen quietly, "Like I'll never be able to _stop_ them." Kid got quiet, sighing. He tucked the pearl into an envelope and slipped it into his pocket once again.

Kid turned to Shinichi, grinning.

 _Oh no,_ Shinichi internally groaned, _his cockiness is back…_

"I'm a gentleman, you know." Said Kid. Shinichi took a step back.

"Yes, you've told me many times. Why is that relevant?" Kid, in one move, swooped Shinichi into his arms and jumped off the roof, popping out the hang glider as Shinichi cried out.

"I need to take you home!" Kid laughed.

 _This is probably his payback for last time…_ Shinichi thought, gripping onto Kid's shoulder's for dear life. _But, I'll get him back._

 **AN:** Whew! That was suuuper long! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry it's not over. I haven't forgotten that Shinichi still needs to figure out what 'secret' Kaito knows (although you all probably forgot by now) so there should be a few dares left. Again, Thanks so much for sticking with me!

 **DragonXKuro:** No problem. I'm really contemplating on whether this should be KaiShin or not. If so, I'm going to need to change my description…ugh more work…

 **Loner Kid:** No shave November is when people do not shave legs, armpits, beards and etc for the whole month of November. Have fun ;)


	6. Icy Plunge

Icy Plunge

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN:** You all are so awesome! Thanks so much for keeping with me! Sorry if you like being organized and scheduled, but I have an idea and I have to write it down or else I'll forget it. If I save it for later after I've finished typing, I'll forget about it, so sorry if I'm ruining your weekly scheduled fanfictions. Having said that: Please enjoy!

(Kaito)

Kaito glared at the spot where Hakuba sat. He didn't care that all his emotions were all over his face. When he dared Shinichi to kiss Hakuba at the Masquerade party, he thought it would be funny. But watching them together had made him feel a burning anger in the pit of his stomach he usually reserved for whenever Hakuba spoke to Aoko. He should have only felt gleeful at the look on Hakuba's face when a random, but very pretty, girl had come up to him in the dark and kissed him, but it only made Kaito want to kill him.

Hakuba looked over, as if feeling Kaito eyes, and raised an eyebrow at him. Kaito continued to glare for a moment longer, but then the teacher called on him, as she always did to see if he was paying attention.

"Kuroba! Tell me what the square root of negative three hundred and ninety-six is!" She shouted, directing his attention away from Hakuba. Kaito smirked answering instantly, "nineteen point eight-nine-nine-seven-four-eight-seven i."

"C-correct…"She deflated a little, turning her back on the class and going back to the lesson. Kaito shrugged and turned back to glare at Hakuba.

(After class)

Hakuba stopped Kaito in the hallway, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a less crowded hallway.

"Do you mind telling me why you have been giving me a death glare that would penetrate the thick skin of a Tyrannosaurus Rex for the past hour and a half?" Hakuba demanded, his hand still on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito brushed it off, stepping away from him.

"Do you mind telling me why you've dragged me into a desolate hallway to ask me that?" He retorted.

"I like my confrontations to be between the two of us, as you know very well." Hakuba sneered, probably referring to Kid heists.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And anyway, I haven't been giving you a 'death glare.'"

"Oh. So you've just been admiring me." Hakuba said, knowing it would piss Kaito off.

"Who would want to look at you that long _admiringly_?" Kaito smirked, causing Hakuba to sputter and for a vein to pop on his forehead.

"Apparently you!"

"Okay, fine. I admit I was glaring at you, but I don't have to tell you why. Thank you for your time." Kaito saluted Hakuba and stalked off, leaving him stranded in the hallway.

(Shinichi)

Shinichi felt so wrong. Not only had he had to kiss a boy, it had been Hakuba.

 _If I had to have kissed any boy, I would have rather it had been Kid…Wait. Did I just think that? Ewww!_

Shinichi shuddered at the thought of kissing the overzealous thief. He was used to thinking about Ran that way, not some boy. Especially not some boy who was blackmailing him to do weird and embarrassing things each heist. Which, he needed to figure out what secret Kaito knew and if it was worth it to keep doing the stupid dares.

Shinichi's phone bleeped. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…_

"Hello, Kid."

"You know who I am. You can call me Kuroba."

"Um…Sure. Kuroba-san." Shinichi heard Kaito sigh over the phone.

"You are too polite. But whatever. I have your next dare prepared and ready to go into the flames!"

"Yay." Shinichi muttered.

Kaito ignored Shinichi's disdainful comment and said,"I have a fan-site and I was looking—"

"Wait," Shinichi interrupted, "Since when have you had a fan-site?"

"A while, but that's not the point. Anyway, I was scrolling through the comments and apparently the fans want to see more of Kid 2.0."

"Kid 2.0? That's what they're calling me? How lame. Moreover, they've already seen a lot of me. They see me every heist."

"That's not the point. _Anyway_ ,You're going to be wearing the suit again this time and—"

"It's so visible, though, and—"

"Kudo-san, will you please let me finish? It's like now that you know I'm actually human you feel the need to belittle me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Please continue?"

"Thank you. Anyway, you're going to wear the suit and do this…"

Shinichi politely waited for Kaito to finish before saying, "How the heck am I supposed to do _that?_ "

"You can use any method you want. I just want you to do it. It'll be easy."

"Kuroba, everything you make me do is most definitely not easy."

"Pfft. Isn't that what makes it fun? Oh! And after doing what I instructed you to I want you to…"

"You must really hate this guy." Shinichi mused.

"What a fine observation." Shinichi felt Kaito grin, causing him to shiver. He wouldn't want to ever get on this guy's bad side.

(Later)

Kaito had come over to Shinichi's home (Shinichi didn't even want to know how he knew how to get there) to teach him how to switch in and out of disguises.

"It's like being in a play: Basically, you just wear the clothes underneath something you can easily peel off. The smoke and darkness really only give you about thirty seconds to a minute to change, so you have to quickly rip of the top layer and hide it. Then, you continue with your act. Simple."

"Kuroba-san, you've already taught me how to do this…"

"No, I taught you how to get out of the Kid suit. You need to know how to hide it, so you don't get caught early. And about the hat, the version I have can be flattened into a disk. You can just hide it in your coat pocket and pop it out when you need it."

"Really? Oh, I'll have to talk to Agasa about modifying the hat."

"I'll just give you a spare…" Kaito muttered, handing Shinichi a dark over jacket to hide the white one he was already wearing.

"Why? Agasa helps me with all my gadgets."

"That's why. If you keep going to someone familiar, Nakamori-keibu and that Bastard Hakuba will start noticing trends. It's the easiest way to get caught."

"Oh. Right, how foolish of me. I can put black tape over the shoes, right?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. That'll work." Kaito said, passing Shinichi a monocle to slip in his white pants, which were covered by a pair of tear-it-off black pants. He also handed Shinichi a large bag with a fake tri-caster and video camera in it.

"Thanks, almost forgot to grab that." Shinichi smiled, lifting the bag over his shoulder. He slipped his stun gun into the back of his belt and started towards the door.

"Let's give 'em a show."

(At the Heist, (11:54 pm))

Shinichi stood with Ran and Sonoko, Sonoko searching around fruitlessly for whoever might be the second Kid.

"He has to be someone gorgeous." She kept saying, "Only beautiful guys are allowed to work with Kid-sama." Ran rolled her eyes and Shinichi snorted.

"What if Kid two is a girl? Or what if he's not even attractive? And what if Kaito Kid is forty years old?"

"Ew. Kudo-kun don't even _joke_ about that."

"I'm just making a valid guess."

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you go investigate? Then you can come back and tell me if the Kids are tens or not." She made a shooing motion with one of her hands, the other resting on her hip. Shinichi fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"I want to catch them, Sonoko. I don't really care if they're tens or not." At this, Sonoko pouted and told Ran that she wasn't going to talk to Shinichi for the rest of the night. Ran shrugged apologetically at him and moved closer to where the display case was.

The display was holding an onyx orb encased in a gold heart. The orb, _Nocturn's eye_ , was said to turn a deep red on the night of the full moon. Coincidentally, the night of the full moon was the day it went on display.

 _Kid really does his research. I wonder what he wants so badly that he plans this far ahead. And I wonder who_ they _are. Is he dealing with his own organization? He sounded so lost the last heist… Oh well… My next dare starts soon._

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom." Said Shinichi.

"Wha—Hey! The show's about to start!" Cried Sonoko, ignoring her earlier threat, "You can't just 'go to the bathroom'!"

"I don't want to be chasing them on a full bladder." Shinichi lied. He pushed through the crowd, finding an area where there wasn't anyone he knew. He counted down the seconds, waiting for the clock to strike Twelve.

"Three…Two…One…" Shinichi threw down a cloud bomb, one of Agasa's design, right as the clock hit the twelve. The crowd was engulfed in a warm white, giving Shinichi the cover he needed to rip off his clothes, shove them into the tri-caster bag, and become Kaito Kid.

Shinichi then threw down a smoke bomb, in which the sprinklers reacted immediately. And then it began to snow.

 _Kaito told me I could use whatever method I wanted to make it snow… I wonder why he wanted to make it snow…_

Audible gasps where heard all around him.

"Snow!" "It's Snowing!" "Brr! It's cold!" The crowd cried.

The ground was soon covered in the cool, fluffy substance. Shinichi picked up a wad of snow and molded into a ball. Still carrying the ball, he walked casually to where the gem was being displayed.

"KIDDO!" Nakamori-keibu pointed, trudging in the snow towards him. Shinichi laughed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, I would like to present you with the first time ever heist snowball fight! Please, enjoy yourselves!" He bowed, keeping his head low and waiting for Nakamori to get close enough. When they were about and arms width apart, Shinichi cocked his elbow back, quickly stood up and threw the ball in Nakamori's face. He fell back and landed on his backside, snow erupting around him.

Kid was suddenly next to Shinichi, _Nocturn's eye_ in hand. The crowd around them erupted into laughter, throwing snowballs at each other. Nakamori roared pushing himself up off the ground. He jumped up onto Kid, slapping handcuffs onto his wrists.

"I caught you!" He grinned, triumphantly. Shinichi threw down another bomb, engulfing the three of them into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Kid and Shinichi were gone and the handcuffs were on Nakamori's wrists.

"ARGH!" Nakamori swore, kicking the snow around him, not getting into the festivities. He failed to notice that Hakuba was also gone along with the two Kids.

(Hakuba)

Hakuba had made it up the stairs, not surprised the two Kids were waiting for him.

 _I'm going to catch them if it's the last thing I do._ They looked identical. Like two nightmares in white. It was so hard to tell which Kuroba was the real one. They had the same air of nonchalance about them, same laid-back nature. They were both insufferable and one of them had kissed him. He was still trying to figure out which had. He was taller than both of them, so he couldn't tell them apart by height.

One of the Kids raised his hands and made a swift downward motion with his hand. The other did the same motion shortly after.

Hakuba only had a second to stare at them in confusion as a blast of icy liquid washed over him.

(Shinichi)

Shinichi had rigged an upside down bin of ice water to fall on top of Hakuba when he came up the stairs. The liquid had been frozen with the lid closed six hours before and had melted since then. The lid was on loosely, nailed on one end and held closed by strings. Once the strings where cut, the lid would hang off and allow the water to fall on the victim below, while other strings nailed to the bottom of the bin would keep it suspended so it wouldn't fall on the victim.

Shinichi watched as the water fell in slow motion on top of Hakuba. When it was over, he stood shivering, mouth agape, staring at the two in horrified awe.

Kid tossed _Nocturn's eye_ to Hakuba, who almost fumbled, and then jumped off the roof. Shinichi saluted to him, as instructed by Kid, and followed suit, leaving a confused and cold Hakuba stranded on the roof.

(Later)

"So…Why did we do that to Hakuba?" Shinichi wondered aloud. It hadn't been very kind. Yes, Hakuba was trying to catch them, but he hadn't deserved to get attacked with a magnified version of the ice-bucket challenge.

"He was asking for it." Kaito shrugged, not looking at Shinichi.

"Why did you want it to snow?"

"Aoko said it was sad we hadn't gotten snow yet this year." He replied, not missing a beat.

"Aoko was the girl I met at the Masquerade, right?"

"Yeah, that one." Short, quick responses. _Something is bothering him._ Shinichi scooted closer to Kaito, so they were only about a finger's width apart. Kaito turned his head and jumped, as if startled to see Shinichi so close.

"Is this about the gem?"

"Is what about the gem?" Kaito responded pointedly.

"You're attitude. Is this about the gem not being the right one?" Kaito turned his head away.

"You detective types. You always have to pry, don't you? One of these days, that curiosity is going to get you killed, little kitty." He muttered. Shinichi tensed.

 _It almost did…_ He thought to himself, leaning back on the bench. Kaito seemed to sense his change in mood. He looked at Shinichi out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to insult you, if I did."

"No, It's fine. You didn't insult me. I'm sorry, I'll stop bugging you about the gems." Kaito leaned back against the bench as well, letting out a deep breath.

"It's alright. It's nice to vent sometimes. If I don't talk about it, I'm afraid I'll explode. It's so… _difficult_ keeping this to myself. But… If I tell people, it'll just make things worse. Or, they'll want to protect me, make me stop being Kid. I know Nakamori-san will. He may hate Kid now, but once he finds out it's me, he'll go all _protective father_ and try to protect me. I have to do this by myself. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Kaito's voice broke. Shinichi listened quietly, feeling the exact same.

 _You're just like me…I'll help you… I'll be here for you._

Kaito shook his head, pushing away from the back of the bench and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I need to think of another dare for you to do. I'm running out of good ideas. This one was so…What's the word you like to use? _Lame_."

"Yeah…It was kinda lame. I mean, making snow was cool, but I like the more fun, outrageous ones." Kaito turned his head and grinned devilishly at him.

"Oh really? So, the great detective Shinichi has wild streak, huh?" Shinichi felt his face redden at the use of his first name, but chose not to say anything.

"And what if I do?" Shinichi challenged. Instead of backing down, Kaito's grin widened to resemble something wolf-like.

"Then you're going to have an _exciting_ next dare." Kaito purred. Shinichi felt his stomach drop.

 _Anything_ exciting _to you is going to be hell for me…_

 **AN:** Yup. That happened. Poor Hakuba…I'm such a bully. I don't dislike Hakuba. I actually really like his character. But, Kuroba-san hates 'im and he's the man in charge right now, so I, as a writer, must bully him to Kaito's heart's content. (PLEASE FORGIVE ME HAKUBA-SAN!)

Thank you so much for your support. You all are awesome souls. Keep being the amazing hard-core anime fans you are. Remember the awesomeness and go beyond awesome. (In remembrance of our Veterans, I salute you).

 **DragonXKuro:** You have been my voice of reason. Thank you for persuading me to make this a KaiShin. But, it will be FLUFF! I will not do smut. Smut is bleh.

 **Loner Kid:** Yes. Yes I do. (Grins). I don't think he gave her an excuse. She just kinda went with it, maybe thinking he was embarrassed to go as himself to a dance. You know Sonoko… And I don't think they saw him kiss Hakuba. He was deep in the crowd and they were mostly looking at the missing pearl. I suck at clarifying…Hah…My poor fictions are so confusing…


	7. (Na)turalistic Occurence

(Na)turalistic Occurrence

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN:** Hello! (Hides behind a door) Please! Don't throw sticks or tomatoes at me! I'm sorry I was so late! I've been finding it really hard to write light fanfictions. I'm a dark person at heart. So! If you're all into that, bear with me. I'm going to make this chapter a bit darker. If you don't like that stuff, just tell me so and I'll stop. (You have been warned!) Please enjoy!

(Shinichi)

 _What does this guy have in mind? I mean, this will be_ exciting _like he said… But really? Isn't this going a bit far?_

Shinichi bent down at the corner of another street, covering his nose and mouth with his scarf. He carefully duct taped the wires together, setting them easily in the small bucket of water. He frowned at the object inside the water, but shrugged and made his way to the last corner.

When finished, Shinichi stood up, looking around.

 _This is why he gets away with it, people,_ The detective in Shinichi thought, _He claims he's going to attack a place in week and steal your gem and no one even_ guards _the darn place_.

He shrugged, about to make his way home, thinking of making coffee to warm himself up, when he felt a miasma like feeling; Almost like someone was leering at him. It felt like a kind of stare a Black Organization member would give him. Casually, he walked, throwing a few glances over his shoulder, appearing uninterested.

 _What I really want to do is run,_ He thought, _but, that'll make whoever's watching me suspicious. I knew I should have done this at night!_

Shinichi had gotten used to not running into criminals, crazies and the dead in the month he had become the second Kid. He knew the feeling was too good to be true. He walked at an excruciatingly leisurely pace, greeting shop owners that were cleaning up garbage are their doors, or random kids he recognized from school. He took a long detour away from his home, even though it was only a thirty minute walk from the square.

After a while, the feeling went away. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Better not tell anyone about that… Kaito would just laugh it away and Haibara would freak out. It was nothing, really. Probably just a recurring stress reaction from my BO days…_

Shinichi's phone started to buzz just as he got to the gate of his house. He pushed open the gate, answering with, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kudo-san! Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did." _I'm really tempted to tell him… Nah, I'll keep my mouth shut. He's a fun-freak. I don't want to ruin his good mood. He doesn't need to add my problems on top of his._

"Great! Okay, I want you to be the one to grab the gem tonight."

"…Eh? Me? Why?" Kaito released an audible sigh on the end.

"Metantei-san…Always with the questions…" _I'll take it he's not going to tell me._

"Here: Whatever happens, just go with it."

"Is this part of your 'exciting' plot?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. Now stop with the Q and A. A magician never reveals his secrets."

"That's a first…" Shinichi muttered, pulling his ear away from the receiver. Kaito seemed to catch it anyway.

"I only tell you some of my secrets so you don't ruin my reputation." Kaito snorted.

"Sure…Anyway, was this just a check up?" Shinichi pulled off his scarf and cap, setting them down on the kitchen counter. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear, dumping spoonfuls of ground coffee into the machine.

"Yup, just checking up on my accomplice." Kaito sounded cheerful, but there was a sense of foreboding in his tone.

"Are you positive?"

"I'm always positive. You seem eager to not let me go. Say, you've developed feelings for me, ne?"

" _Baaroo*!_ " Shinichi's went up an octave, "Er, I mean…Thank you for checking up on me. See you tonight." Shinichi hastily hung up and set his phone next to his scarf.

Shinichi leaned onto the counter, tapping it, waiting for his coffee to finish.

(Later that night, minutes before the heist.)

It was cold. Extremely cold. Cold to the point where people should not be outside watching a thief perform magic tricks. Shinichi had his scarf wrapped around his face once again. He was surprised Sonoko still had the energy to cheer and jump up and down in this extreme cold. Or Nakamori-keibu for that matter. He was right alongside her, except his 'cheers' were more like jeers and catcalls.

"Today's the day, Kiddo! TODAY'S THE DAY!" Was drowned out by Sonoko's, "KIII~DO SAMAAAAAA~! KID TWOOOO~!"

Shinichi stepped away from the two of them, fingering the small detonator switch in his pocket. _I can't even hear myself_ think _around them… well, I am in a crowd of Kaito Kid fangirls and fanboys…_

Suddenly, the area was covered in pink smoke, giving Shinichi the time to switch into his Kid outfit and hide behind the display. When the smoke dissipated, the crowd was silent, waiting for him to appear. Shinichi grinned. He had an idea.

He nimbly jumped out from behind the display, gem suddenly in one hand, and flipped over the display . Many jumped, but mainly in the front row. Nakamori-keibu looked like he almost had a heart attack. Shinichi bowed, then grinned at Nakamori-keibu. Nakamori composed his face and shouted an order to grab Shinichi.

Shinichi was ready to detonate his mini-explosions for the dare, when one of the fans stepped out from the crowd into Nakamori-kaibu's path, a few feet ahead of him.

"Move aside." Nakamori growled. _The guy looks familiar…._

With the flick of his wrist, the man pulled out a gun, leveling it to Nakamori's chest. Shinichi felt his stomach drop. The whole crowd made an audible gasp.

"That thief is mine for the moment," The man said, his voice gravelly. _Where have I heard this voice before?_

"Move aside." Nakamori repeated. The man clicked off the safety, about to fire, when Shinichi sprinted in front of Nakamori, spreading out his arms.

"It's me you want," He growled, glaring at the man, "Leave others out of it." The man had a thick mustache and a top hat. He was wearing a thick, black overcoat and dark boots. _I know I've seen him before, I…Oh no. Jackal. Otherwise known as_ Snake.

Snake grinned.

"You know what I want. You have it in your sticky little paw."

"Kid," Nakamori-keibu whispered, "Get out of the way."

"I'm not moving." He muttered back, Slowly putting down his arms.

(Kaito)

Kaito felt sick.

 _Shinichi! And Nakamori-keibu! Get out of there!_ He knew Snake was going to hurt them. It was brave of Shinichi to step in front of Nakamori-keibu like that, but also very stupid. He decided to mess with Snake a bit, and hopefully make big enough diversion to get all those people out of a situation that could make them potential hostages.

Kaito stepped out into the open, fake gem in hand.

"Hello, Snake." Kaito grinned. Snake whipped around then looked back at Shinichi, obviously confused.

"There's two of you?" Then he smiled, "Which one is the _real_ one, hmm? The little hero," He pointed the gun at Shinichi, "Or the little trickster?"He cackled, pointing it back on Kaito.

"Either way, there's going to be a dead bird and a mythical gem as my prize."

 _I knew it! This one is Pandora! Or… at least Snake_ thinks _it is. Dammit! I should have told Shinichi to check it! Well… He didn't really have time to… I have to get them out of this._

Kaito noticed Shinichi reaching into his pocket.

"What did you just do!?" Snake shouted, about to fire, as Shinichi roared, "Everybody down!" There was a slight popping sound and then four consecutive sounds that were very similar to gunfire. The entire square was covered in thick smoke. People started screaming and running in hectic bunches. Several people actually went down, but Kaito was positive Shinichi only said that in case Snake decided to shoot at them in the moment.

Kaito swore. _How am I supposed to find him in this?_

(Shinichi)

Shinichi rolled away from Nakamori-keibu, then shot a soccer ball in the area he last saw Snake. He pinpointed an angry cry, signaling it hit. He followed the sound, and then tackled the man to the ground. It seemed like Snake was ready for it!

Snake flipped Shinichi onto his back, pinning him with one arm over his throat.

"The gem, boy! Where is it!?"Snake spat into his face, digging his gun into Shinichi's kidney. Shinichi thrust out his palm, feeling in connect to Snakes chin. He made to shoot Snake with the stun gun, but Snake slapped it out of his hands.

"Your little card tricks don't work on me!" Snake suddenly cried out as something in white slammed him against the gem display.

"Soccer Ball! Now!" Shinichi heard Kaito shout. Shinichi obliged, hitting Snake square in the face. There was a click that sounded like the slap of handcuffs, and then a hand on his upper arm was pulling him away for escape.

"They'll find him there," _oh, thank God, it's Kaito, "_ Let's get out of here for now…"

(At desolate bus stop)

" _What_ were you _thinking?_ " Kaito burst, pointing an angry finger at Shinichi.

"Excuse me?"

"You could have _died_! Do you even think?"

"If I didn't do that, others would have died! Nakamori-keibu would have died!"

"The man wears a bullet proof vest wherever he goes!" Kaito countered.

"How was I supposed to know that? I just reacted!"

"So you _don't_ think!" Kaito got quiet and muttered something inaudible.

"What?"

"I said, 'You're done.' Good job on following through with my dares. The secret was—" Shinichi slapped a hand on his mouth, stopping him from revealing the stupid secret.

"So at the slightest sign of danger, you pull me out? I can handle it!"

"Throwing your life away is not 'handling it'." Kaito pulled Shinichi's hand away, "The reason I've been doing these dares is to get you away from all the crap you have to deal with on a daily basis. I thought it would be fun for you so you wouldn't have to deal with psychopaths and death for a while. And then one of them shows up. I can't put you into this."

"I'm already in it, Kuroba."Shinichi stared with defiance in his eyes up at the taller boy. Kaito shook his head.

"Whatever…Check the gem for me, please?" Kaito looked riddled with fatigue.

Shinichi held the bluish gem up to the moonlight, frowning.

"Is it supposed to turn orange?" Kaito went over to Shinichi's side, looking at the gem for himself.

"No, I don't think so. I think the Suzuki's bought the wrong gem…Well… At least He didn't get Pandora." Kaito chuckled weakly. He then laid his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Don't leave me." He muttered. Kaito suddenly got heavy. Shinichi almost dropped the gem, trying to catch Kaito and falling into the bus stop bench. _Poor guy must be pretty worn out. But, I'm in these kinds of situations almost every day. Why was he so worried? Did he lose someone close to him like this? I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready, so I won't pry._

 _I wonder if there'll be another dare._

 **AN:** Whadidja think? No, yes? Meh, oh well. Just an Idea! Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm in chemistry, and we got to do an experiment with sodium and water, so that's where this idea originated. Don't try this at home, kids. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving, you guys! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my absurd ideas! Also thank you for giving me ideas! Without you, I don't think this fiction would have gotten so far!

 **Eve Of The Stars:** A pillow fight, huh? You know, that would be a fun dare! Shinichi didn't really get to finish his dare in this chapter due to Snake. Maybe a pillow fight would be a nice mellow after this… I usually dream these up. I don't usually see what's wrong with them until someone points it out…

 **Loner Kid:** Noooo! I'm so proud of my grammar! (Beats head on table) The shame! I get what you're saying. Maybe I'll add that into the pillow fight. MWAHAHA death by feathers!

 **DragonXKuro:** You are very welcome. It's a good idea and I plan to stick with it 'til the end. If others don't like it, they don't have to read it.

 **blackkyu:** Hehe. I bet you're all going to love it. It's gonna be awesome.

* Conan's catch phrase ( literally means don't be stupid/ idiot) but you already know that :)


	8. Feathery Reunion

Feathery Reunion

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN:** _Hehehe… Sorry for the long wait, those of you who are still around. I've wanted to write this chapter, but lately (since break is coming up) I've had soo much homework! Please don't abuse me! (Not like you will. I mean, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?)Please enjoy!_

(Shinichi)

It had been weeks since Shinichi last heard from Kaito. After the Snake heist, Shinichi had tried calling Kaito and even went so far as going to his house to try and talk to him. But, in the end, Shinichi felt like a creeper and decided against going to Kaito's house unless he was invited. He needed to ask Kaito what 'Pandora' was. He had to return the gem to the police himself and wanted to know if it was important to Kaito. On top of that, Kaito refused to talk to him.

 _You're not keeping me safe by ignoring me…_ Shinichi slapped his cheeks, _What am I, some hormonal, teenage girl?Ugh._

Shinichi paced around his room for a couple more minutes before making his way down the stairs to make a small breakfast.

"Ran's not here anymore to baby you, Shinichi," He said to himself. He was about to open the fridge when he heard a sharp rap on the door. Shinichi sighed, taking his hand away from the refrigerator door.

"Coming!" He called, lightly jogging to the door. When he opened it, he felt three urges:

One: Laugh

Two: Cry

Three: Slam the door in his face. Right now.

He went with number three.

"Wha— Hey! Kudo-san!" Kaito cried, knocking on the door loudly and rapidly. Shinichi quickly locked the door and leaned his weight against it.

"Unlock the door, or I'll pick-lock it! I'm trying to be polite!"

"If you pick lock my door," Shinichi growled back, "I'll call the police."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! I'm trying to apologize!"

"Then apologize. It isn't that hard." Shinichi said coolly, still leaning against his door.

"You should first! You slammed your door in my face!"

"What did you expect me to do? Welcome you warmly into my arms? I haven't heard from you in weeks! The last time I saw you was when I brought you home last heist. Didn't you hear that Snake escaped from Nakamori-keibu? What if you were dead?"

"If I were dead, I think you would have heard. You do work with the police, don't you?" Shinichi was silent. _He does have a point. I would have heard if Kaito went missing or if his body were found. But I was still worried and he shouldn't have hid from me._

"Fine. I should have looked deeper into your disappearance. Are you going to apologize or not? Because if not, you can freeze for all I care."

"Aww… Shin-chan is so cold!" Shinichi felt a vein pop. _Where did he learn that horrid nickname…? Does he know my mom?_

"Just apologize! And don't call me 'Shin-chan'!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for ignoring and getting you into my problems! Now could you please let me in? It's really cold out here! And… and I have another dare! Yeah, I have another dare for you, but you won't know what it is until you let m-me in. If-f-f you d-don't let m-me in… I-I'll tell-l-l your O-O-Osakan friend y-y-your s-s-secret!" Shinichi rolled his eyes. _I kind of like it when he's desperate._

"C-c'mon K-Kudo-s-s-san! I s-s-said s-s-sorry!" Kaito moaned. Shinichi felt a _thump_ as Kaito slumped against the door.

"Fine." Shinichi unlocked the door and swung it open, stepping aside as Kaito fell forward and crashed into the opening.

"Ow… That was mean." Kaito groaned, standing up painfully and rubbing his chin.

"Mm." Shinichi said, closing the door with a _click._ He stepped around Kaito, signaling for him to follow. Sitting him down, he looked at him seriously.

"What is my secret anyway? I'm just curious. I mean, all you're dares have been kind of silly, so my secret can't be that serious. And if you were going to tell Hattori, it must be some kind of embarrassing secret, not anything ground-breaking. Also, from what I've had the pleasure of learning about you; you're not the kind of person to be malicious. It'd have to be something that you would think would be funny and put a dent in my reputation. You like it when people laugh and not when they get hurt. I truly think the only person you'd want to seriously hurt is the person who hurt your special person, and I don't even think you want to hurt them that badly.

"So: What is my secret?"

"Nope. Can't tell you until you finish all my dares." Kaito crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his chin, like Genta might if he were upset. Shinichi chuckled at the image, then stifled it when Kaito stared at him quizzically. Shinichi cleared his throat.

"Okay then. What's my next dare and when are these dares going to be over?"

"Hm…Well, I want this dare to be fluffy. And you'll know it's over when it's over." Shinichi stared intently at the thief, wanting him to elaborate.

"Heheh, are you curious? Alright, come here. This is what I want you to do…"

(At a small museum in Osaka)

Shinichi felt silly. He couldn't believe Kaito's dare. Suddenly, he wished that last gem _was_ Kaito's 'Pandora' because he felt like an idiot. He was sitting in a broom closet behind the display of _the Dove's eye_ , a bright blue gem that was found in the eye of a dove's skull two hundred years ago, wearing the most ridiculous outfit and carrying a huge felt bag of feathers. On top of that, Kazuha had forced Hattori to come since it was close to home.

 _If he sees me like this…He'll never let me live it down… Why am I still eager to do these freaking dares? I've already deduced the secret as being embarrassing as well as pointless! Ugh… I'm going to kick that thief where it counts when this is over!_

Shinichi peeked through the vented cracks in the door and searched for his group, groaning when he found them.

 _I really hoped he put up a big fight and refused to go… Actually, I think if he did that, Kazuha would have just picked him up and dragged him here. She's very persistent when she wants to be._

The lights powered down, leaving a spotlight on the gem display with Kid suddenly perched upon it. He stood gracefully and bowed to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He cried, standing upright, "And now, as the angels descend from above, I bid you all a good night!" Most people who didn't pay attention gasped when Kid suddenly had _the Dove's eye_ in his gloved hands, but Shinichi watched with a critical eye when he knelt at the display earlier and quickly pulled it out through an already made hole. The hole had been covered by a mirror underneath the gem that made it look like the lid was whole. All Kaito had to do was avoid the hole when he stood and the magic would be complete.

 _Angel…That's my cue. At least this blond dye and green contacts make me look different…_ Shinichi quietly opened the broom closet door and crept out while Kid had the crowd's attention and searched for his first victim. He grinned when he laid eyes on him.

(Hakuba)

Hakuba was about to race after that stupid Kuroba when something soft yet hard slammed into him.

"Gah!" He cried out, falling back into someone. The air was suddenly full of feathers. Hakuba looked around as others cried out. He spotted a boy or girl with wings going around hitting people with a giant, fluffy bag of feathers. He could tell that the source of all the feathers was not from just the person, it was actually coming from the vents.

 _Kuroba! This annoying! And itchy…_

"A…" _no_ "A…" _please_ "…CHOO!" Several others around him began to sneeze. This was humiliating! _I'll get you, Kuroba!_ The winged Kid began to laugh as he hit a certain dark-skinned Osakan, who in turn roared and began to chase him.

"I'll get ya for that, ya stupid fairy!" The Osakan detective bellowed, while a dark-haired girl followed him and begged him to stop.

"Oh come on! He's not a fairy! He's an Angel!" The girl cried, grabbing a handful of feathers out of the air and throwing them at the Osakan. Others followed suit, throwing feathers at their friends.

 _This is ridiculous!_ Hakuba sputtered. _A thief just got away with a priceless gem and you all are having feather fights!_

"Oi! Hakuba-san!" The angel called, running towards him, towing along the Osakana, the dark-haired girl, a girl with short brown hair and Kudo-san's friend, Ran, "Catch!"

Hakuba subconsciously grabbed whatever was thrown at him, only to have it slosh all over him, "What the—" He started before the angel made it to him and dumped the rest of the feathers on him. They clung to his body, covering him in layers of it. Hakuba fell into a bout of sneezing, feeling his face go red when the Osakan stopped in front of him and doubled over with laughter. It seemed like he completely forgot about chasing the angel.

"I'LL GET YOU BO—ACHOO!" Hakuba declared angrily. _One day! One day you two will regret humiliating me! I know who one of you is! I'll get him first! Then, I'll get that stupid angel!_

(Shinichi, later, by a big tree in a park)

Kaito couldn't stop laughing. He told Shinichi, in gasps, to check if the gem glowed red when held up to the moonlight.

"I—heehee—I can't believe—*snicker*—Hakuba's _face_! Hahahaha!" Kaito gasped after Shinichi informed him the gem didn't glow.

"I just grabbed a bucket of water and did it. Hattori was going to kill me. Well, not kill me, but he started chasing me and that was the only way I could think to get him off my tail." Shinichi faced away from Kaito and ask him to help get the wings off his back.

"Still, that was funny. It gave me the cover I needed to get away." Kaito said breathlessly, pulling the wings off. Shinichi plucked the contacts from his eyes, pulling the contact case out of his jacket pocket and placing them inside.

"Yes, it was funny, but I don't think picking on Hakuba-san is going make him take us off his list."

"Oh, we'll never be off his list. Anywho… I already know what your next dare is going to be."

"Will you tell me?"

"Nah. It'd be more fun to make you suffer and wait." Shinichi turned around, making a pouty face, but then composed himself.

"Fine. Surprises can be fun sometimes."

"Hehe… And a surprise it will be!"

 _That can't be good…_

 **AN:** _Whelp! It's not exactly a pillow fight, but I thought "Hey! Feathers! Hey! Time to attack Hakuba with feathers!"I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed that! And… "See you, Next Illusion." (Not that I can really use that. It's copyrighted… Don't tell on me!)_

 **Hana Black** : You're review was awesome! Fine job! And they didn't find Pandora… Kaito thought it was Pandora since Snake seemed interested in it. Thank you for enjoying my story! I serve to entertain!

 **blackkyu:** Imagine the strain! I mean, Kaito's not overweight or anything, but Shinichi's freaking weak!

 **DragonXKuro:** It's people like you that make me smile. Power of dark moments Unite! Poor Kaito… He'd definitely get caught if he lost all his good luck.

 **Hebiaczek:** You're totally right. There needed to be more blood… **Sigh** …

 **Loner Kid:** Well… Sodium+Water= giant boom+ smoke and I thought, _Kaito would enjoy this…_

 **Eve of the Stars:** Thanks for giving me such an awesome idea! I owe this chapter to you


	9. Gingerbread Man

Gingerbread Man

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito

 **AN:** _Hey guys! Sorry this one's so late. I'll admit I've been hit with lazy-itis recently... I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves and hope you had a happy Christmas (If you celebrate it) And a happy new year to you all! Please enjoy!_

(Kaito)

Shinichi stared, open mouthed, at the theif, as if uncertain what to make of what he just said.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Kaito mumbled, looking away from Shinichi. It made him look like a fi-a finny thing. Quizically, Shinichi closed his mouth, but continued to stare.

"Was I unclear? The rules for this dare are simple: You have to catch me."

"But- but-"

"Are you not up for the challenge, Me-tan-tei _-san_?" Kaito taughted.

"Ba'aro," Shinichi deadpanned, " I could catch you with my hands tied behind my back."

"Oh-ho! Is that so? Then why haven't you done it yet?" Shinichi glared at the theif, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It would be easy," Shinichi announced, turning his head away from Kaito and closing his eyes, " It's just more fun to chase you."

 _So cute_ , Kaito composed himself, hiding his blush behind his smirk. He got close to Shinichi, but didn't touch him. Shinichi opened his eyes to see why Kaito had gone silent; only to jump when he realized their close proximity.

" _Catch me if you can_." Kaito purred into Shinichi's ear.

"Geez!" Shinichi pushed Kaito back, then pointed his finger at him, " Fine then! I will catch you! And when I do, you have to do a dare!"

Kaito's smirk widened into a wolfish grin.

"Fine. And if you don't catch me, you... have to kiss me." _I'm still pissed off about stupid Hakuba. Heh heh heh! He's never caught me before! This is gonna rock!_

"E-eh!? Kiss you!? But...I...you...but...What?"

"Aw. Getting cold feet?"

"Stupid theif," Shinichi seethed, "Alright then, you're on! You're going to regret ever finding out my stupid secret!"

 _Hehe. This is going to be fun. I wonder what method he'll try this time..._

(Shinichi)

Shinichi grinned. It wasn't an intricate plan, but it was a good one. He couldn't believe the simplicity of it. Dismantling Kid's tricks each heist was always a fun game, but this time, he would catch Kid. He had no intention of turning him in, but he wanted to prove to Kid that he actually _could_ catch him if he felt like it.

 _Might kick the bastard a few pegs down his throne..._

Sonoko was sqealing in his ear again. He turned and glowered at her. She stuck his tongue at him.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Shinichi-kun."

"I actually _do_ want to be here, I'd just rather keep my ears whole while I'm at it."

Sonoko scoffed, about to fire back, when Ran tapped her shoulder.

"Let's not fight, guys. These are supposed to be fun."

"No," Suddenly, Nakamori-keibu was beside Ran, "This isn't _fun_. This is JUSTICE! Oh, sorry, Mori-kun." Nakamori-keibu apologized, realizing he had shouted in Ran's ear.

"N-no. It's okay, Nakamori-keibu."

"Heheh. Alright, You kids be safe. And you," He pointed his finger at Shinichi, "Don't get in my way, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Nakamori-keibu nodded once, then stalked off to try and find which person Kid was disguised as. Shinichi allowed a small smile, having already figured out who he was. He was dressed as a petite blond server, standing close to the museum director. The director was showing off his prized gem, an orange Topaz from China, said to have mystical powers on the night of the full moon. Kid would every so often slip around the director and lightly tap the glass pane protecting the gem. Shinichi soon realized he was getting the sensors Nakamori-keibu's team placed used to him, so it wouldn't go off when he put his full hand on it.

 _Smart...But I'll still catch you._

It was almost time for Kaito's show to begin. Shinichi could feel Sonoko trembling beside him. The room was so cramped. It took him only seconds to realize that was Kid's plan all along.

"Oh shi-" The lights powered down. Shinichi hit the ground and crawled around people's legs. He was so glad he memorized the layout of the room before hand.

 _He has no_ intention _of allowing me to win!_ Shinichi reached the stairs, keeping his shirt pressed over his nose as he raced up it. He heard many bodies hit the floor and his deduction was confirmed.

 _Many people cramped in one space, breathing so little air! He was going to knock everyone out! Or maybe, he knew I'd do figure it out and doesn't want Hakuba-san or Nakamori-keibu to get in the way. That stupid Thief!_

Shinichi continued to keep his shirt over his nose until he was close to the top. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He climbed to the roof, knowing Kid would make a get away there.

It was chilly outside. Kid was nowhere to be found.

 _It shouldn't take that thief very long to steal, especially since he knocked everyone out._ Shinichi spun around, searching the roof for the thief.

"Huh," Shinichi jumped, whirling around to Kid, who was pointing his card gun at him.

 _When did he-?_

"I thought you'd be among the bodies."

"Kid?"

"Didn't you say you'd catch me with you're hands behind you're back? I can help you with that." Shinichi lifted his wrist and aimed his stun-gun watch at him. He was about to fire, when the watch exploded on him.

"Ah-ah- _ah_! That would cheating, Metantei-san!" Kid's gun was smoking, an ace of hearts embedded in Shinichi's watch. Shinichi plucked the card out and flung it to the side. Kid was a good three meters away from Shinichi. If he ran at him, Kid would book it and be gone. Kid messed with his gun, pushing down the safety.

"This card-gun was recently modified by Jii-san. It now resembles the gun Agasa-san made for you," Kid smirked, his monocle gleaming, "I'll give you ten seconds to decide how lucky you're feeling tonight. Starting...now"

 _I have ten seconds. What am I going to do?_

 _Think, Shinichi, think!_

 _I got it._

Shinichi calmed his breathing, walked up to Kaito in a few strides and jumped on top of him. He pushed Kaito to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands and pressed his mouth against the taller boy's.

Shinichi released him after a few seconds, still on top and grinned.

"Caught you."

 **AN:** _Heheh. Wow! That was really short! I'm so sorry for the sheer shortness of this chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! And, no this is not the finale. I'm thinking of doing one or two more. Thank you so much all of you, new and old, who have stuck with me through my ridiculous postings and I hope you all don't hate me for the delay and the shortness :) See you next Illusion-(Hail Gosho Aoyama)_

 **bluesnowflakes21:** I tried to be cute! I'm a failure! Ahhh! Thanks for suggestion, though.

 **Loner Kid:** I don't know. My funny kinda comes naturally. Almost found out? Hah... Shinichi'd have to do something pretty stupid to get almost caught. Or he could be like Kaito and just be caught off guard.

 **blackkyu:** Oh my squash! That's perfect! Angel of Justice!? Hahah!

 **ChosenChild:** Kaito's just mean. Well to Hakuba at least. Thanks so much. I really need the luck.

 **Eve of The Stars:** Thanks so much for thinking I'm funny! And I'm glad you like the story!


	10. Everything

Everything

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito.

 **AN** : _I am so sorry for the long wait. I just finished finals and had my first week of Second Simester (^_^;) Please forgive me. I want to thank my older followers and newcomers for sticking with me for so long. You all are amazing, beautiful people! Now: Please enjoy!_

(Kaito)

Kaito could only stare up at Shinichi, who was sitting on top of him.

"Caught you," Shinichi smirked, staring proudly down on at Kaito. He felt his face go red.

 _I can't believe he…he…_

"Now," Shinichi pushed himself off of Kaito, dusting off his knees as he stood up, "Time for your dare." Shinichi's icy gaze bored into the other's more lavender eyes. Kaito started.

 _I hoped he forgot about that bit._

"M-my dare? Maybe we should wait until we get away from here. The gas only lasts for about forty minutes and Nakamori-keibu could wake up at any second."

"That, and you broke my watch, so I can't stun them." Shinichi glowered at the white-clad thief, who looked away and chuckled nervously.

 _That and you knocked my gun off the roof…_

"I'll get you a new one."

"Can't. It was custom made. You know that, Thief-san." Shinichi reverted to cruel formality, instead of calling the Thief 'Kid'. Kaito scratched the back of his head, and then jumped, lithely, to his feet.

"Agasa-san can make you another one. Now, we should really get going. If you get caught with me looking like yourself, it'll make us _both_ look bad."

Kaito stood behind Shinichi and picked him up, bridal style, murmuring, "Up you go, Metantei-san."

"H-hey!" Shinichi protested, trying to push Kaito away.

 _He's so cute when he acts like a little kid… Kind of like a certain kid I met a few years ago… They really are alike. Maybe tantei-kun and Shin-chan are related? I'll have to ask him when he's not pissed off at me…_

" _Kid,_ " Shinichi seethed, "Please, put me down."

Kaito grinned, wolfishly, at the other, "You forgot your hang-glider. How else are you going to get down?"

"Through the front door? They're not going to suspect me."

"They will if they see you were the only one awake, coming down from the roof, just as they woke up."

Kaito's grin widened, "Also, while you were topping me," That earned him another glare from the detective, "I slipped the gem into your pocket."

"You—" Shinichi started to raise his voice before Kaito put a gloved finger to his lips.

"We need to go. Save the ear chewing for when we're off high ground." Shinichi huffed, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck so he wouldn't fall when they took off.

"Fine," Shinichi growled, "But expect an earful when we hit the ground."

(Later at Kudo-Mansion: Shinichi)

"I can't believe how dirty you played back there," Shinichi leaned against the back of his couch.

"Dirty? Not as dirty as you pushing me to the ground and then French kissing me." Kaito gave Shinichi his shark-like smirk.

"I did _not_ 'French kiss' you. It was three seconds and it was just our mouths. Ba'aro."

 _I honestly didn't think he would be this surprised. I mean, it was what he wanted, right? I just took that knowledge and used it to my advantage._

"Alright. It's time for your dare." Shinichi turned towards the other. On the exterior, Kaito looked calm, but Shinichi had been with the thief long enough to tell when he was making his poker face. The thief was probably losing it right now, or hoping the dare was going to be stupid.

 _You got what you wanted; now it's my turn._

"I want everything." Shinichi said bluntly. Kaito almost fell off the couch. His poker face fell entirely, his face resembling the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Oh my, Shin-chan! I didn't know you had this side of you! You want it all, right now? I didn't even think you thought of me _that_ way! That kiss must have sparked something inside of you! Well if you want me to do everything, don't say I didn't warn you!" Kaito spoke this all very fast, his face still beet red.

"What?" _The hell's he talking about?_

Realization dawned on Shinichi, his face going as red as the other's.

"B-Ba'aro! I meant I dare you to tell me everything! Why you're Kaito Kid, about Snake, about the person who got hurt or killed by the organization and about my dare! Geez!"

Kaito paled, probably feeling dumb.

"Oh! Haha, I knew that. I was just testing your reaction." Kaito composed himself, all traces of embarrassment vanishing. He was back to his laid back state, as if the world were his play thing; The Kaito who hid everything.

"Well?" Shinichi prompted.

"You detectives really love sticking your little noses into other people's lives, don't you?" Kaito muttered, solemnly. Shinichi was taken aback by the statement.

 _Maybe I should have given him time? But… He probably would never have told me what was_ really _going on without some prompting. I can't take back my dare; I already put it out there. Stupid Curiosity._

"I should have figured that would have been your dare. You're curiosity will be the death of you, Kudo-kun."

"Not by you, though." _At least… I hope we won't kill me over the truth. Although, I'm not being entirely honest with him either. He knew me a whole two years before I met him as myself. Sometimes, the truth is best left alone._

"Sometimes, Kudo-kun, the truth is very dangerous. There's a reason I don't want to tell you anything. Believe it or not, I actually do care about you. You're one of my friends and the fact that you already know my night job is very dangerous in itself. Imagine what could happen if I told you more and someone got a hold of you because you're close to me?

"They would hurt you, torture you or even kill you for that information. I don't want that hanging over my head."

"I just won't get caught."

"I'm not sure if you've realized it yourself or not, but you have really horrid luck, Kudo-kun."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, even if they torture me. I just want to know. Yes, it's very fun to pick on police officers and do magic tricks on a large scale, but there must be _more_ than that." Shinichi pulled the Topaz gem out of his pocket and moved it between his fingers.

"Every time you look at these gems, you get this lost look. And then you return them. A true thief wouldn't do this just for the heck of it, nor would he look so disappointed with a priceless gem. You're looking for something specific. Most likely to avenge someone."

When finally Shinichi broke his focus away from the gem, Kaito was staring at him.

"What?" His gaze was unnerving.

After what seemed like forever Kaito said softly, "That's another thing I really detest: how perceptive you are. You don't even have all the pieces and you basically finish the puzzle." Kaito exhaled through his nose, leaning back against the couch, mumbling something.

Shinichi leaned towards the thief, his blasted curiosity kicking in once again, "Can you repeat that, please."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just…Just don't do anything stupid when I finish, alright?"

"Deal."

 **AN** _: Well, that escalated quickly. Sorry that was so that it was so short I have an idea for what I want to do next. I hope you are all on the edge of your seats. If not… Well, I tried_ _Thank you all so much for staying 'til the end and I hope you all have a nice rest of your weekend!_

 **Loner Kid** : …I deeply apologize for the sheer suck of my grammer. Thank you!

 **Eve of The Stars:** I totally agree. Which is why bored Kaito and mischievous Shinichi should never be in the same room. They could start loads of trouble.

 **bluesnowflakes21:** Victory! Glad you liked it.

 **Altus:** Win-Win situations are always the best

 **ChosenChild:** Geez, kid! Stop reading my mind!

 **Guest:** Yes, he could, but Shinichi isn't one for blackmailing. Especially someone he now considers a friend. Also, I feel he's beginning to enjoy doing the dares. Which is why he chooses to continue doing them.

 **SakuraKoi:** "XD" indeed.

 **xxSnowxxAngelxx:** Thank you so much for enjoying my (and Shinichi and Kaito's) antics!


End file.
